Fire in the Snow
by shadowwhisper123
Summary: When seeking shelter from a storm, Robin comes down with hypothermia and while Starfire does all that she can to save him, she finds her desire for him growing stronger than ever before. Oneshot.


This is my very first time writing something sexual...I know it's not that good, but I gave it the old college try.

Oh, and Robin and Starfire are both 18/19 in this story, and it takes place after season 5.

Please review and let me know what you thought! Good or bad, I'd love to hear it.

* * *

A fierce, biting blizzard raged around Robin and Starfire as they trudged through the frozen, snow-covered Russian tundra. The young couple clung to each other, keeping as close as they could for warmth and support as they searched desperately for shelter.

"There!" Robin yelled against the wailing wind. "Starfire, does that look like a shack to you?"

She squinted in the direction that he was pointing in. "Yes!" she exclaimed. "Let us hurry."

They picked up their pace as much as they could. As exhausting as it was, they knew that the temperature would only continue to drop and the conditions would only grow more dangerous. When Robin and Starfire reached the door, they pried it open and shoved with all of their might against the door and the heavy, slippery ice and snow. The Titans stumbled inside the moment they had enough room to force their way in and yanked the door shut quickly. For a minute or two, they just lay there, panting, their eyelids fluttering with fatigue.

Moments later, Robin reached over to Starfire, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You okay, Star?" he asked weakly.

She looked back at him and nodded, managing a small smile. "Yes. I am. Are you all right?"

"I think so. C'mon, let's go sit up against the wall. I've got a blanket in my backpack."

Robin hobbled over to the wall and Starfire walked nervously beside him, ready to catch him if he collapsed. When Robin pressed his back to the wall, he started trembling like a brittle leaf. His legs gave out from underneath him, his teeth chattered loudly, and his head snapped down.

"Robin? Robin?!" Starfire cried, grasping hold of him. "Is something the matter?"

Robin raised his head and blinked, unable to focus. He looked all around the room tried to speak, but the only sounds that came out of his mouth were either inaudible or slurred too badly to be understood. Robin's head fell again as his consciousness left him.

"Robin, you must not fall asleep!" Starfire cried. "Please, remain awake! Please!"

He offered her no response, but he kept on shivering horribly.

"Oh…"she said in a worried tone. The alien princess grabbed Robin's discarded backpack and opened it. She removed the blanket as fast as she could and cocooned the Boy Wonder inside of it, not feeling as though she needed it anymore. Starfire hugged him close but kept in mind that she had to avoid squeezing him too hard. Her anxiety grew when she continued to feel her best friend shiver through the blanket and in her arms. Starfire touched Robin's face and gasped at the feeling of his ice-cold flesh beneath her fingertips.

"But what more am I to do?" she thought aloud.

She picked up the backpack again and rummaged rapidly through it. There were no more other blankets, but there were some matches and a bottle of water that was too cold to be of any use at the moment. At the bottom of the bag there was a little book entitled: _The Worst Case Scenario Survival Handbook_. She picked it up and flipped through it (still keeping the rest of her body close to Robin and one arm wrapped around him) until she came to the section on medical emergencies.

"What to do when you or someone in your midst has hypothermia, or a dangerously low temperature," she read.

Her heart leapt. The answer would be here!

"Cover the victim with a blanket. Electric blankets work best."

She glanced at the plain blanket with dismay.

"Remove all wet clothing."

The only part of him that was really soaked were his feet, since they had been plunging in and out of the snow, so she yanked off Robin's ice-coated boots and socks and set them aside.

"Avoid rubbing or massaging the victim. Stay close, but be gentle."

Starfire nodded. She had done that.

"Call for help."

The snowstorm disrupted their communicator signals, so that was out of the question.

"If it is safe, build a fire."

Starfire caught sight of an abandoned box of firewood in the corner of the shack. She could light it with the matches that she had found in Robin's bag. The alien also knew that the frozen ground would not catch fire easily, if at all, so it would not be too dangerous to start a fire if she tore up some of the floorboards and laid the firewood on top of it. But still, she didn't want to leave Robin's side, and remained unsure if her assumptions were correct.

"If no hot liquids, heating pads, or fire is available to you, warm the victim with your body heat. In order to have maximum skin-to-skin contact, remove your own clothing and wrap yourself and the victim up in blankets."

Starfire felt a deep blush rise in her face. Had she read that correctly? The alien touched Robin's face again. He still felt painfully cold. She shook her head and her resolution became strong. The choice between preserving her modesty and preserving his safety was far too easy. Not to mention the fact that they were alone, she was comfortable around him and trusted him completely, he was asleep anyway, and she would still have the blanket to cover her. Starfire inhaled and exhaled deeply and slowly but steadily took off her top, neck plate, gauntlets, skirt, boots, and underwear, wrapping the blanket around the two of them and curling her body around his.

"Wait," she thought. "I have seen earth people make this pose before within movies. It is referred to as 'spooning', yes? This is what they do after…"

_They make love._

She closed her eyes and the familiar fantasies of Robin making love with her returned. Kissing her more passionately and deeply than he ever had before. His hands caressing, feeling, and exploring her naked form while she was finally given the chance to do the same to him. They would please each other with their mouths and fingers until they were ready to entwine their bodies together and give themselves to each other in the most intimate way that they possibly could.

Despite the frigidness of the room and the snowstorm outside of their shelter, Starfire felt hot beneath the nylon blanket. Impulsively, she stretched her neck and head over Robin's shoulder and bestowed a kiss upon his cheek, just wanting to be closer to him.

"What in the name of X'hal am I doing?" she scolded herself internally. "How can I think of such things while Robin continues to suffer?"

The Tamaranean princess looked in the book for more things that she could do to combat the hypothermia. Another line of the text read: "Monitor the pulse carefully." Starfire grasped Robin's wrist and felt his pulse. It was low, but not dangerously low. Good. She looked back at the survival guide.

"Apply heat to the victim's neck, armpits, and…"

_Groin_.

Starfire felt her scarlet blush turn to crimson as that word passed through her mind. She rolled him on his back and bunched up pieces of the spare uniform that Robin had carried with him (as there were no other pieces of cloth) and arranged them under his armpits and around his neck. The alien lifted up one more article of clothing, and, with a quivering hand, laid it atop his most private place. The fantasies came back yet again and she dreamed of her hands stroking him there. Starfire imagined the sight of Robin perspiring and squirming as he struggled to restrain himself and the sound of him moaning her name in the sheer ecstasy that _she_ aroused within him. Being the gentleman that he was, Robin would then gladly return the favor and taste and feel her inside and out until she pulled him on top of her and invited him into her center.

Starfire sighed in loneliness and desire. She was so close to Robin now. Probably closer than she ever had been to the person who she loved the most with every fiber of her being, but she felt so far away. She felt Robin's face again and smiled in relief. The danger had passed and his temperature seemed to be rising. Perhaps now was the time to make a fire. She crawled out from under the blanket without making a sound and removed some floorboards from the bottom of the shack. She kept the water bottle nearby to douse the flames if necessary. Starfire then arranged the firewood in the structure that she had seen in Robin's survival guide and ignited it with a match. Soon, a comforting fire blazed within the shelter and cast its light and warmth around the single room.

Robin's eyes opened at last. He felt comfortable: his normal temperature had returned and he knew that he was safe. But Starfire was no longer beside him. He rose up on his elbows to allow himself a better look around the room. His jaw dropped at the sight of the young woman standing in profile before him.

Every part of Starfire's muscular, voluptuous, Amazonian body was completely and utterly exposed. She was bathed in the soft glow of the firelight that reflected in her long, shining auburn hair and on her velvety skin, enhancing its goldenness. Robin had always thought that she had looked her most beautiful like this, and he remembered watching the sunrise with her after Blackfire's arrest and beginning at last to confess his true feelings for her within the cave that they had been stranded in. Starfire realized that Robin was awake and she turned to him, giving him a warm smile.

"Greetings," she said.

Robin gasped and looked to the side, embarrassed. He shielded his eyes with an upraised hand.

"S-sorry," he quavered, clearing his throat. "I shouldn't have been staring at you like that."

Starfire chuckled softly and got down on her knees in front of Robin. She lowered his hand and turned his face towards her own.

"I do not mind if you see me this way. As long as it is you and you alone."

Robin accepted her invitation to stare at her form and all the beauty it held. He felt the forbidden erotic emotions and sensations stirring deep within him and instinctively began to stomp them out, as he had trained himself to do. But, for the first time in a long while, he stopped himself. There was no innocent person that needed to be saved or catastrophe to be prevented at that moment, so why did he need to reject what his body was telling him again and suppress his feelings? He did not. Robin took off his mittens and pulled down his hood. Stafire inched closer to him, wanting to touch him and wanting him to touch her. He saw her glistening eyes and reached for her, but then he withdrew his hands. Robin felt humiliated, but he couldn't overcome his shyness. He knew next to nothing about this sort of thing. Their relationship had been going so well, and now it seemed that they were finally about to take the next step. The time was right and it felt right, but what if he was terrible at it? What if he was so bad at it that she would stop liking him?

"Robin, is everything all right?" Starfire asked.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, Star. I know I'm completely screwing this up, but I just don't want it to be bad for you and I-"

Before he could finish, Starfire took Robin's face in her hands and kissed him. It only needed a moment for him to close his eyes and start kissing her back. When they had to breathe, Starfire their lips parted, and Starfire began to kiss his face again, her long eyelashes brushing against it like the wings of a butterfly. She kissed his ear and took the lobe between her full lips before she made her way down to his neck and inhaled his refreshing peppermint cologne, which he knew she loved the scent of. Starfire drew back to look him in the eyes again.

" I desire you, Robin. And I love you. Do you desire me?"

"Yes. And I love you too," he whispered. No hesitation this time. He and his mentor had taught him to listen to his head over his emotions, but Starfire had taught him that sometimes his heart was the greatest guide he had. Now was one of those times. He let go of his fears, his shyness, his doubts, and everything else until all that remained was Starfire and the love that he had for her.

Starfire's fingers curled along the hem of his jacket and the shirt that he wore beneath it.

"May I?"

"Yes."

Starfire reverently lifted Robin's garments off of him and revealed his handsome upper body. His skin was scarred and pale, but very smooth to touch and his muscles were taut and firm. She explored the young man's sculpted chest and dug her fingers into his jet-black hair, while he leaned in for another kiss and massaged her silken breasts. They rose up on their knees and he embraced her even tighter as she unclasped his belt and started to slide down his pants.


End file.
